Kumajiro
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: De como papá Francis consigue un nuevo amigo al pequeño Canadá


KUMAJIRO

Tenía la tentación de este fic desde hace tiempo, y ante la cercanía del regreso a clases, decidí ver que tantos proyectos puedo sacar antes de entrar ^^ así que comenze con este...y probablemente sea el único XD

Disclaimer: aun nadie me ha regalado Hetalia (aunque un par de personas prometieron algun país si dominaban el mundo ^^)

* * *

Suspiro profundamente mientras levantaba las cosas regadas por la habitación, la había volteado de cabeza en busca del juguete y este no había aparecido por ningún lado. Acomodo unos papeles dentro de uno de los cajones antes de cerrarlo con fuerza, ¿Donde estaría él si fuera un oso de felpa? Probablemente en los brazos del pequeño Mattie, se dijo, que es donde debería estar "Maple".

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?— se pregunto por enésima vez esa tarde.

Nunca hubiera pensado que cuidar de un infante podría ser tan agotador, y vaya que normalmente Canadá era un niño obediente y tranquilo (a diferencia de su hermano), pero eso no aplicaba cuando su mejor amigo estaba extraviado.

El pequeño rubio amaba a su oso de felpa más de lo que debería querer un niño a un juguete, al menos en opinión de papá Francia; dormía con él, lo sentaba a su lado en la mesa, jugaban juntos e incluso lo arrastraba cuando iba al baño... Pero hoy Maple había desaparecido, y no es que él tuviera algo que ver (que pensara en esconderlo por unas horas para lograr que Matthew se desapegara un poco no tenía nada que ver), y su dueño había armado la revolución en casa.

Primero destrozó su cuarto, los juguetes, normalmente en perfecto orden, acabaron en el suelo, junto a la ropa de cama y materiales para pintar, y los cajones de ropa terminaron completamente revueltos.

Luego de eso, el pequeño había seguido con la habitación de su padre dejándola en similar estado, y después con el resto de la casa. Cuando se hizo obvio que el muñeco no aparecería pronto, se había puesto a llorar con grandes lagrimones surcando sus mejillas.

Claro que eso había sido más de lo que una nación como Francia podía soportar, por lo que se decidió a devolverle...ehh a ayudarle, si eso, ayudarle a encontrar el juguete perdido. Claro que no había contado con que él tampoco podría encontrarlo (el cómo perdió algo que el mismo escondió...no tengo idea). Por lo que durante el resto del día, es increíble lo rápido que puede desordenarse una casa, trato de consolar a su pequeño sin mucho resultado.

Para cuando finalmente se hizo de noche, Canadá había caído dormido de puro cansancio sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y Francis no se animaba a moverlo por si acaso despertaba y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Finalmente decidió que no podía dejarlo ahí y lo alzo suavemente para llevarlo a su habitación y acostarlo, la colonia se removió un par de veces y gimoteo un poco llamando a Maple, pero afortunadamente no despertó.

Para cuando Mattie estuvo finalmente bajo sus sabanas, Francia había tomado una decisión: necesitaba conseguirle un nuevo compañero de juegos al niño.

El problema era ¿dónde buscarlo? Estaba seguro que otro animal de felpa no serviría de mucho, después de todo Matthew tenía muchos diferentes, pero a ninguno le había prestado atención durante el día.

¿Quizá algún otro tipo de juguete? Pero a Canadá no le interesaban las pistolas de agua, ni los soldados de juguete. ¿Qué otras cosas les gustaban a los niños? Entonces finalmente encontró la respuesta, y era tan obvia que no podía creer que no hubiera dado con ella antes.

Le regalaría a Mattie un animal, una mascota que verdaderamente respondiera a sus atenciones en lugar de estar inerte como un peluche. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de finalmente tener a su alcance la solución de sus problemas, ahora solo había que decidir qué tipo de animal podría comprar.

Y la idea llego a su rubia cabeza tan repentinamente que el mismo se sorprendió que no hubiera un pequeño foco encendido flotando sobre él.

Al día siguiente, unos somnolientos ojos azules se abrieron ante la molestia que representaba la luz del sol para su dueño, Canadá se sentó en su cama frotando sus ojos para espantar los últimos restos de sueño e inconscientemente tanteo la cama a su lado en busca de su oso. Su boca hizo un puchero al recordar que desde el día anterior no lograba localizarlo y su mirada se torno decidida, definitivamente hoy lo encontraría.

Se bajo y aun sin cambiarse el pijama bajo a la primera planta en busca de papá Francia, seguramente no se negaría a ayudarlo a buscar a Maple. Encontró el primer piso vacío y regreso escaleras arriba, extrañado por haberse levantado antes que su guardián.

Abrió suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Francis y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba nuevamente impecable, aun cuando sobre la cama y completamente vestido se encontraba el rubio mayor profundamente dormido.

Con cuidado se acerco a la persona que estaba descansando y toco ligeramente su mejilla, no estaba seguro de que debería hacer para despertarlo, cuando él se levantaba lo normal era que el otro ya estuviera en pie y preparando su desayuno, el pequeño sonrió suavemente al ver esa faceta hasta ahora desconocida de su papá.

Al sentir el toque, Francia despertó, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad y sonrió, al menos no estaba llorando. Estiro uno de sus brazos y atrajo al menor junto a su pecho en un cálido abrazo y besó sus mejillas, antes de levantarse con el en brazos.

Canadá renegó un poco acerca de ser alzado de esa forma, el ya era un niño grande y no era propio el ser cargado así, pero cuando se entero que había una sorpresa esperándolo en la cocina, se olvido de eso para pedirle a su padre que se apresurara.

Francia solo río suavemente, antes de obedecer las órdenes del menor, y acelerar el paso, después de todo el mismo estaba ansioso por ver el efecto que causaría su sorpresa.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la cocina, Matthew salto de su sitio y corrió hasta una caja cuya presencia no había notado antes.

Era una caja de lo más extraña, pensó mientras la rodeaba examinándola, tenía muchos hoyitos por los lados y era tan grande que incluso el cabría adentro, además pudo escuchar un ruido de adentro...como si algo estuviera dormido ahí. Trago saliva y volteo a ver al adulto, esperando una confirmación para abrirla, confirmación que encontró en la mira expectante de Francia, sus ojos brillaban emocionados y Canadá tuvo que contenerse y volver la vista a la caja para no reír, su papá parecía más emocionado que el mismo.

Una ligera sacudida llamo su atención y la cocina se lleno de pequeños gruñidos, que provenían del centro de todo el misterio. Finalmente se animo a acercarse y levantar la tapa que cubría el interior. Lo que vio dentro lo desconcertó por un momento, era algo grande, peludo y blanco que se movía y gruñía suavemente como reclamando su atención.

Algo descolocado saco la criatura de ahí para observarla con más detenimiento, era tan grande que apenas podía alzarla. Pero cuando pudo observar su cara finalmente se dio cuenta de que era. ¡Era un oso polar! ¡Vivo! ¡De verdad!

Fascinado por el descubrimiento, acerco su cara a la del animal para observarlo más de cerca, los pequeños ojos negros le observaban con curiosidad y el suave pelaje le hacía cosquillas en los brazos, era por mucho la cosa más linda que había visto nunca.

—¡Gracias papá! — Soltó al osezno, que comenzó a husmear por el suelo, y abrazo a Francia con mucha alegría — Le voy a poner Kumajiro

Rio alegre mientras veía la bola de pelos olisquear por la cocina, y Francia rió con él, definitivamente había acertado.

Owari

* * *

Jejejeje...gomen por el OoC XP es la primera vez que manejo a estos dos aunque espero que no la última ^^ tengo la intención de hacer propiamente un Francia/Canada pronto... si es que lo que tengo en mente se puede desarrollar o-O

Pero bueno ^^ logre subir cuando menso una cosa durante vacaciones... ojala hubieran sido más -_-U pero...nahhh ya habrá tiempo ^^


End file.
